<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two in one by serelenty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785235">two in one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serelenty/pseuds/serelenty'>serelenty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:52:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serelenty/pseuds/serelenty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Joshua's birthday and Riku just has to do something.<br/>Might as well dive head first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two in one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/gifts">joshriku</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ITS JOSHRIKU HOLIDAY<br/>THIS IS A GIFT FOR MY DEAREST KARI I LOVE YOU HAPPY BIRSTHIEST<br/>im also sorry cause i feel like nothing you ever taght me about these two was used im so sorry<br/>(its also 5:30am cause i spent the last 5 hours wrting it and no beta cause i cant see rn ehuehue)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At some point, Joshua had mentioned how many days were left for his birthday, and even though the time in Joshua’s world wasn’t supposed to work the same way it did for Riku, he guessed Joshua was being very meticulous about it, even that not clearly. But Riku knew.</p>
<p>And so here he is. Joshua’s birthday is, apparently, tomorrow, and he has no idea what to give him. ‘Would Joshua even care for a gift?’ Riku knows he wouldn’t mind not receiving one, but he wanted to give one anyway. </p>
<p>Joshua is as mysterious as someone can be. One day, Riku had received a random message on his gummy phone and, to his utter surprise, it was Joshua’s. He never figured out how nor did Joshua ever did tell him how he got his number, but Riku figured it might be better this way. Until Joshua formally invited him to go to Shibuya, just telling Riku to ‘’figure out how, you can do it’’, and Riku actually did. Though at the time he just believed that it was the keyblade’s power plus his master status, looking back, it might’ve been something more. Something to do with Joshua. But again, this, also, was better this way.</p>
<p>Riku had been to Shibuya a few times, visiting Joshua and walking around the city with him. Big cities were weird, Riku figured. Too many people, sounds and buildings, but there was something warm, welcoming, about all of that controlled chaos. He even knew by head where Joshua lived. An apartment building together with all the others, who, different from Joshua’s single penthouse, the bastard, lived in doubles, like a little dorm. But the point is that he could make Joshua a surprise, even though he was almost sure Joshua was expecting him, so with the not minding of receiving a gift and that, there was no room for RIku to disappoint him, thankfully.</p>
<p>But, Riku was going to make him a gift anyway. Maybe that will actually surprise Joshua for once? Nothing to lose here. Besides the fact that Riku has no idea what to do. Which got Riku thinking why he was so decided into making this. Then he remembered the last time he visited Joshua and they were at his penthouse at night with the moon shining and he looked at Joshua and Joshua looked at him and yadda yadda. He had already, and very dreadfully, accepted his feelings, might as well do something about it. Rejection or not. Though, deep down, Riku isn’t that oblivious. Joshua did look at him the same way he looked at Joshua. So he’s hanging to that thread of hope for now, to move him forward to. Whatever he wants to do.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Now it’s tomorrow, way past noon, and Riku is going to Shibuya empty handed. So much for that.</p>
<p>Riku halted the gummy ship and slouched on the chair. He really wanted to have something. He looked around, as if a gift was going to magically pop out. Pop out. Riku materialized Brave Heart then dismissed then materialized Way To Dawn, or what was left of it, but it was the part that he needed anyway. Then picked up his gummy phone. He knew what to give to Joshua.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Finally arriving in Shibuya, and then to his apartment, Riku actually stopped a bit in front of a window to check how he looked. As decent as ever, he guesses. He goes to Joshua’s door  and right after he plays the doorbell, Joshua opens the door. Riku just stood there for a second and Joshua smiled, in that way he does, and said ‘’You took longer than I thought, if it makes you feel better’’. Riku scoffed with a smiled. As expected. Then Joshua welcomes him in and they go to where they always go, the big veranda at the front where you could see a lot of Shibuya, even though the building only had 5 floors. The sky was a very pleasant mix of orange and purple. Riku might be getting a tad nervous, but nothing too alarming, though that knowing Joshua, he might realize it. So better get this done before he ruins anything.</p>
<p>‘’Joshua’’. Riku said as firmly and warmly as he could just as they sat down at the fancy cushion chairs, one besides the other. Joshua looked at Riku with this very particular puzzled look that only Joshua knew how to make it cute and hummed towards Riku’s call. ‘’Can I borrow your phone for a second?’’ Joshua blinked. Wow, okay, Riku might actually surprise him. ‘’Trust me’’, Riku said, with a found smile. Joshua smiled back and said within a sigh ‘’With my life, Riku’’, while getting his phone from his pocket. Riku let out an almost sarcastic ‘ha ha’ even though he knew Joshua was being serious. That’s just how they are, and Riku wouldn’t have any other way.</p>
<p>Joshua handed Riku his phone, which Riku calmly picked up and stared at it for a bit. Joshua, still puzzled, said ‘’we can get you one if you like it that much, I’m sure’’, his eyebrows furrowed but still smiling. Riku closed his eyes in a scoffing laugh and shook his head, he then looked at his other hand and summoned the remained piece of Way To Dawn, the handle, which was floating above his hand. Then a bright light blue light engulfed the handle and it got smaller and smaller, until it brightened hard enough for Joshua to poorly closed his eyes. In the place of the handle, there was now a keychain; a pair of wings, one white and one red and purple. Riku looked at Joshua and he was outright surprised. Win number one. </p>
<p>‘’I thought for days what to give you, but only came up with something on the way here, in the ship’’. Riku said, now looking at Joshua, and Joshua was paying all the attention possible, seeming to be at a loss of words, something Riku don’t ever think it happened, so this was going great. </p>
<p>Riku managed to properly hang the chain on the phone. He held it up and downwards so that the chain would be visible for them and continued. ‘’For whatever reason, you have wings-’’, that earned a chuckle out of Joshua, ‘’-and this one reminds me of them’’. Riku pointed to the white wing on the chain. ‘’While in the Dream Realm, I would get bat wings when fighting with my Dream Eater, and this one reminds me of them’’, pointing to the darker wing. Joshua calmly took hold of the chain without Riku letting go of his phone. ‘’So... you’re basically saying this is us?’’ He said without taking his eyes off the chain, and Riku said ‘’Yes’’, firm and undoubtful, without taking his eyes off Joshua.</p>
<p>Then Joshua finally looked at Riku, with the foundest smile he could portray, even that doing that head tilt thing that he does and that Riku will never say how much he likes it. ‘’And what does ‘together’ exactly entails, Riku?’’ And for Joshua’s surprise(!), Riku got closer to him, both still holding the phone and the chain, and said in a much lower tone than what he intended, ‘’I figured you would want to find out by yourself’’. And it’s like Riku digged his own grave because he was very aware of how much Joshua loved dares, and as he started to get even closer, Riku managed to whisper a ‘happy birthday’ before the gap was closed.</p>
<p>Funnily enough, the moon was shining on them again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>